The Book of Delta1212
http://i136.photobucket.com/albums/q184/Ferric/maroondefencecouncilbanner3.png The Book of Delta, ''By Ferrous'' Chapter I And so it came to pass that the people of Earth found riches in vast quantities on their moon, and they wished to gather it. The people of Maroon came forth and were eager to prosper from these riches as well, and many of them flocked to the land of Luna that they may harvest and grow wealthy. And the great and might SpahmR saw the people of Maroon, and wished to give them safe passage to their new home in Luna. And so, one night in a dream, the SpahmR visited Delta1212 in a dream, in the form of a penguin, saying, "Go forth unto the land of Luna. Establish a kingdom in which my servants may prosper, and provide a beacon of truth and justice for all those who seek refuge in the land. Take with thou your most trusted companions that they may aide thou, and seek out the one called Ferrous, for he shall be of great assistance to thou. Thou shalt encounter many hardships, but thou shalt overcome them for thou shalt have faith in the SpahmR and faith in thine companions." Chapter II The next day, Delta1212 went forth unto the land of Luna and established the Kingdom of None in the name of Maroonity, the land of the SpahmR. In the beginning, the kingdom of None was disorganized and chaotic. And Delta1212 toiled endlessly to lead the people. Finally, through the faith of his companions and his faith in the SpahmR, None became successful and powerful. And the SpahmR again appeared to Delta1212 in a dream in the form of a Penguin, and spoke unto him saying, "Thou hast done well. However, be wary, for enemies will try to crush thou. Give your servants freedom to train as they please against the unaligned menace that they may be prepared to fight a common enemy when the time comes. Their toils and hardships will harden them to be strong warriors that they may defend the innocent. And thou shalt find new companions in addition to your old ones in the land of Luna that thou may defend your servants with vigor. Spread your arms wide to all those who show respect and courtesy for others, for they shall be noble. And thou shalt defend thine companions in the face of the common enemy, and they shall defend thou, for such is the way of the SpahmR. But thou shalt not force them to change their beliefs; if they are to find the way of the SpahmR, they shalt do so on their own accord. Now, go forth and lead the people of maroon to glory, peace and prosperity." Chapter III And Delta1212 woke up with renewed vigor, and gathered his comrades among him. He appointed five of his comrades to be his lieutenants, as the Lords of the houses of NONE. Lord Marine was given the House of the Consulate, Lord EnragedLobster was given the House of the Coin, Lord ShamedMonkey was given the House of the Kinsfolk, Lord Arthur Blair was given the House of Propaganda, and Lord Zombie2000 was given the House of the Sword. Additionally, Pope Bernard55 from the land of Maroon also ventured over into the land of Luna, and led the Church of Maroon. However, Pope Bernard55 grew ill, and made the return back to the land of Maroon, for he was not adapt to inter-planetary space travel. In his place was appointed Cheyenne as the new pope, who established the Church of Penguinism, a new path in the name of the holy SpahmR. Thus began the reign of Delta1212, leader among marooners. ______________ *NONE (acronym for Nobles of Night Eternal) is supposed to be the maroon team cross over for the game Lunar Wars. This book "chronicles" how that got started. Category:Random Insanity Alliance Category:Maroonity Category:Maroon team